The Sin is to Resist
by baichi
Summary: Dean e Sam acabaram de descobrir que tem um irmão mais novo chamado Adam Milligan, no início foi um impacto bem grande saber disso, John morreu sem tocar no assunto, e agora após a morte de sua mãe, e já sem pai, ele pede abrigo aos seus irmãos mais velhos. Diferente das demais famílias, esses três irmãos tem algo muito mais que em comum e que irá os unir de uma forma intensa.
1. Deus do mal

_**Classificação:** +18  
_

_**Categorias:** Supernatural  
_

_**Personagens Principais:** __Sam Winchester, ____Dean Winchester,_ Adam Milligan  


_**Gêneros: **Ação, Drama, Fantasia, Horror, Lemon, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Terror, Yaoi  
_

_**Avisos: **Bissexualidade, Drogas, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Incesto, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Violência_

**_CAPA: http(dois pontos)/abre(ponto)ai/j5t ~(_**substitua**_)~_**

**_Sinopse Completa: _**Dean e Sam Winchester acabaram de descobrir que tem um irmão mais novo chamado Adam Milligan, no início foi um impacto bem grande saber disso, John morreu sem ao menos ter tocado no assunto, porém de uns tempos pra cá eles acabaram que aceitando o fato. E agora após a morte da mãe do Adam, e já sem pai, ele pede abrigo aos seus irmãos mais velhos, que acabam aceitando-o.  
Diferente das demais famílias, esses três irmãos tem algo muito mais que em comum e que irá os unir de uma forma mais que intensa.

_**Disclaimer:** Contem Wincest(Relação amorosa/sexual entre os irmãos Winchester) se não gosta, nem comece a ler.  
__Bem, o Supernatural não me pertence, nada aqui além da capa, sinopse, e história me pertencem.  
__Lembrando mais uma vez, ESSA FIC CONTEM WINCEST. Não ficou claro? Vai no google imagens e bota essa palavrinha pra buscar, e ta-dam, é isso. =D Sim, sou um monstro. Prazer. (: Se bem que com tantas fotos no google e fics espalhadas por ai sobre isso, acho que tem mais monstros como eu por ai né?  
__Bem, denuncie a gente pros Winchesters, logo logo ele vem executar a gente, ~lepula~. ^^/ Aproveita que o Dean saiu do purgatório. ;D  
__LEMBRANDO: OS CAPÍTULOS SÃO INDEPENDENTES, EXCETO AOS QUE CONTER O "CONTINUA..."._

_**ㅏ** Erros? ~ Ér, são meus mesmo, enfim, podem descontar em mim com críticas sem deixar escapar a educação, claro. ;D  
__Leiam, se gostar ou mesmo se não, comentem. Se você escreve, sabe quão é importante receber reviews, né? Então...  
__Enjoy! ~;**ㅓ**_

* * *

**_1. Deus do mal_**

* * *

_- Dean, você onde foi que você colocou o meu notebook? Eu o deixei exatamente nessa mesa, que droga Dean, por que não compra logo um pra você e deixa o meu?_—Grita Sam.

_- Mas eu não o peguei, ele deve estar por algum canto nesse quarto. Pra que eu iria querer o seu notebook cheio de baboseiras e coisas nerds?_—Diz Dean em tom alto no banheiro enquanto passava a pasta de dente em sua escova.

_- Claro agora você fez voto de castidade e não acessa mais seus sites pornográficos, tampouco o , não é mesmo?_—Diz ironicamente.

O silêncio de Dean no banheiro o condena...

_- Bom dia Sam, essa hora da manhã discutindo mais uma vez..._ —Diz Adam vindo de seu quarto ainda sonolento.

_- Bom dia só se for pra você, porque o meu já começou estressante. Como sempre o Dean pegando minhas coisas, ele sabe que odeio quando tira algo do lugar onde botei..._ —Sam ainda alterado.

_- Vocês dois não prestam mesmo, sempre na mesma._ —risos—_Eu comprei algo pra comermos pronto da rua, ontem o Dean disse que vocês dois iriam precisar sair cedo, antes das 9am, então resolvi sair e comprar algo para que vocês não saíssem de barriga vazia..._

_- Obrigado Adam, você é mesmo um irmão prestativo... Ao contrário do Dean._ —Diz em voz alta para que o Dean escutasse.

_- Eu ouvi isso em... _—Grita o loiro do banheiro.

Após alguns minutos, Sam e Dean já estavam prontos e arrumados, e então seguiram pra cozinha comer o que Adam havia comprado.  
Eles então descem a escada e seguem para a cozinha, chegando lá se sentam juntos à mesa.  
Enquanto comiam, conversavam sobre bobagens alheia... E como sempre Dean que nem um diabo da Tasmânia, devorando toda a comida.

Passam-se algumas horas e então eles já terminaram de comer, e seguem a fazer o que deveriam... E então antes de sair, à porta... Adam apenas diz para eles terem cuidado e serem bem atentos quanto ao que iriam fazer.  
Seguidamente, ele entra, fecha a porta. Sam e Dean entram no impala 67 de cor preta, Dean dirigindo e Sam no carona, e seguem rumo ao seu destino.

-x

Enquanto isso na casa...

A campainha toca, e como só estava Adam em casa ele que foi atender.  
Chegando lá, abrindo a porta era uma linda garota loira, belo corpo, de saia jeans bem curta e uma baby look do AC/DC desbotada até.

_- Olá, desculpe o incomodo... É que meu carro quebrou e eu precisava de alguma ajuda e por perto não tem uma oficina sequer, queria saber se você poderia me deixar usar o telefone, só pra eu ligar para o mecânico._ —Diz a loira com a mão direita em sua cintura e a esquerda enrolando uma mecha de seus longos cabelos.

Adam a olha de cima-em-baixo, mordendo seu lábio inferior...

_- Oh, claro, sem problema. Entre por favor..._ —Diz em um tom embaraçado.

Então a moça entra e é guiada até a sala onde ficava o telefone residencial.

_- Obrigada, eu vou ser rápida..._ –Diz ela em uma posição sexy debruçando-se sobre a mesinha do telefone.

_- Ah, não se preocupe, demore o que for necessário._ –Diz olhando descaradamente para a bunda da moça, que por sinal estava pedindo isso.

Então ele se afasta e vai até a cozinha para que dê mais privacidade para a moça ao telefone...  
Enquanto ela falava com o tal mecânico, ele estava fazendo hora na cozinha, seguia então bebendo água e pensando coisas com a tal moça em sua sala.

_- Só um pedido, só um mole e a loira é minha... Não posso deixar essa gata escapar, ela está lá sozinha na sala com aquela mine saia jeans, estamos só eu e ela na casa. Eu tenho que conseguir algo com ela._ –Pensa ele.

No instante em que ele estava bebendo água viajando em seus pensamentos, distraidamente ele então sente uma forte preção sobre sua cabeça e então tudo se apaga, ele havia sido desmaiado.

-x

"…_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days_

_And people I meet_

_Always go their separate ways_

_Sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink_

_And times when you're all alone all you do is think_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive_

_Wanted (wanted) dead or alive_

_Oh and I ride!_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive…"_ –Seguia Dean cantando em voz alta, empolgado com o ritmo.

_-Dean, chega dessa música… Abaixe o som, eu estou me desconcentrando com todo esse barulho._ –Grita Sam no banco de carona, com o notebook em seu colo.

Dean então abaixa o som e para de cantar, seguido de um olhar assassino para o Sam.

_- E então o esquentadinha, o que achou aí?_ –Diz Dean voltando-se para o trabalho.

_- Na verdade não faz muito sentido, o que achei aqui são duas mortes em um mesmo lugar e ambos com o mesmo ferimento. Mas o engraçado disso tudo é que uma "vítima" sobreviveu ao "ataque" e está internada no hospital publico da cidade, e na entrevista dada à imprensa ela diz que um lindo rapaz chegou em sua casa dizendo que precisava usar o telefone, ela o deixou entrar e logo depois de se distrair acordou no hospital sem saber de mais algum detalhe._ –Explica Sam.

_- Mas qual são os semelhantes ferimentos? E ela deixou um estranho entrar em sua casa só porque ele era bonito e precisava usar o telefone? Que patético isso..._ –Diz Dean fazendo caras e bocas.

_- Ah, claro enquanto você no mínimo se fosse uma gostosa estaria já na cama com ela, independente de ser estranha ou não, não é mesmo Sr. Certinho?_ –Diz Sam ironicamente—_Mas sobre os ferimentos, são as marcas no pulso semelhante a uma presa e um símbolo bem pequeno que visto ampliado nota-se um formato de uma cruz. _

_- Que coisa mais bizarra, precisamos ver de perto. Vamos até ao necrotério ver os corpos, e ver se encontramos mais detalhes._ –Diz Dean acelerando a velocidade do impala.

Chegando ao necrotério, eles se apresentam com falsas identidades, obviamente, e passam tranquilamente pela segurança e portaria. Chegando até então à sala onde ambos os corpos ainda estavam, para análise.

Eles entram à sala, e vão em direção à gaveta onde os corpos encontravam-se e a abrem.

_- Oh meu Deus, que servicinho é esse o nosso, né..._ –Diz Dean ajudando o irmão a virar o corpo delicadamente para olhar o seu pescoço na parte de trás.

Ao virar o cadáver, Dean então pega o aparato ampliador para visualizarem a tal marca que à olho nu parecia mais como uma pinta, ou marca de nascença.  
Ele entrega o aparato para o Sam, e ele o analisa...

_- Nossa Dean, isso é realmente uma cruz exata. Sem dúvidas isso é uma cruz..._ –Diz Sam passando o objeto para Dean poder visualiza-lo.

Dean então olha a tal marca, e confirma o que o irmão dissera.

_- Vamos ver o outro corpo, e comparar..._ –Diz Dean devolvendo o aparato para Sam.

_- Pois é Dean, agora algo parece fazer sentido ou não..._ –Diz Sam olhando para o irmão, ambos já do lado de fora do necrotério seguindo em direção ao impala.

_- Você não está achando que isso possa ser um... Metamorfo acha? _

_- Sim, exatamente. Na verdade não tenho 100% de certeza, por causa daquelas marcas nos corpos..._

_- Pode ser, mas não tenho certeza... Pode ser que seja algo novo pra gente. Se bem que juntando os blocos, a vítima que sobreviveu ao "ataque" disse que um rapaz de aparência agradável a visitou antes de desmaiar... _

_- Não sei, pode ser também um demônio, pode ser caso de possessão, não metamorfose. _

_- Não sei Sammy, temos que seguir buscando mais provas antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Vamos ligar para o Bobby para ver se ele achou algo relacionado, que nos ajude. _

_- Vou fazer isso, vamos ver se ele encontrou algo..._

_Então Sam pega o seu celular e liga para o Bobby, chama alguns segundos e então Bobby atende._

_- Bobby, sou eu Sam. Então, encontrou algo relacionado às marcas que mandei? _

_- Olha rapaz, vocês precisam tomar cuidado, eu não tenho a total certeza, mas acho que não é um metamorfo. Encontrei umas coisas relacionadas a essas marcas, e a única coisa que achei sobre isso, foi uma antiga lenda que dizia de um Deus pagão que em 200 anos atrás costumava se apossar de corpos jovens e bonitos para sugar a vitalidade de seus respectivos corpos, fazendo assim com que ele vivesse por anos. _–Explica Bobby.

_- O quê? Um Deus pagão de 200 anos atrás? E como que fazemos pra mata-lo se for esse o caso?_ –Diz Sam em um tom de dúvida.

_- Aí que tá, pois aqui não nos dá muitas opções, uma delas é que precisa conseguir sangue de uma virgem e algo de muito valor que tenha mais de 202 anos. Podendo ser colar, anel, ou qualquer coisa de família que são passadas de gerações pra gerações... E então, acha que consegue? _

_- O quê? Como vou conseguir sangue de uma virgem ou esse tal objeto de mais de 202 anos? Como posso saber? Ô Bobby, não tem outra maneira de matar essa coisa?_ –Diz Sam alterado ao celular.

_- Sangue de virgem? Essa é fácil..._ —Diz Dean ironicamente ao escutar sangue de uma "virgem".

_- Mas a outra opção não é bem confiável e obviamente vocês dois não poderão fazer._ –Diz Bobby.

_- Mas por que não poderemos fazer? Do que precisa?_ –Pergunta Sam.

_- Precisa em uma faca de prata conter sangue... E esse sangue precisa ser da pessoa quem irá apunhala-lo. _

_- Ainda não entendi a parte que diz que não podemos fazer..._

_- É, essa parte é a que conto agora...  
Vocês não podem fazer porque o sangue segue a linhagem de que quem pode matar um Deus pagão precisa ser puro e não viver em pecado, a crença diz que um virgem é puro o suficiente para matar um Deus pagão. Por isso é que vocês não podem fazer, porque o sangue contido na faca de prata precisa ser sangue de um virgem também. _

_- Mas que droga! Só nos resta à opção um então... Vou desligar Bobby, nos avise qualquer coisa, vou conversar com o Dean sobre isso, até mais... _

_- Até mais garoto, e cuidado com as ações._

Então ambos desligam o celular...

_- Dean, você entendeu o pouco da conversa. E agora como iremos fazer?  
Eu e você obviamente não somos virgens, então não podemos seguir com a opção de matar o desgraçado com o nosso sangue. Agora me pergunto como iremos saber se uma garota é virgem, assim de imediato, e ainda mais ter que conseguir sangue da mesma. _

_- Tirar sangue de uma virgem, é? Acho que até posso conseguir, será algo fácil para mim..._

_- Ei, calma Dean, não é bem assim... Não é dessa forma que tem que ser feito se não o efeito será nulo. O sangue retirado precisa seguir com a vítima virgem, sangue tirado de sua virgindade a faz não mais virgem, o que tornaria tudo nulo. _

_- Mas que droga, assim será bem trabalhoso e difícil de conseguir. _

-x

_- Ei, o que você vai fazer? Não se atreva me tocar, sai de perto de mim..._ –Grita Adam que se encontrava preso sobre a mesa de madeira da cozinha.

_- Belo jovem, não se desespere... Digo-lhe que nada irá doer apenas uma desconfortável coceira, porém bem breve. –Diz a loira aproximando-se da mesa com uma expressão nada agradável_—Eu vou apenas fazer isso por necessidade, eu finalmente encontrei um corpo com o qual eu possa eternamente me adaptar, pois sua vitalidade é maior e saudável, pura...

_- Se afaste o que você está pensando fazer?_ –Grita ele mais assustado, cada vez que "ela" chegava perto.

_- Seu corpo será meu, para sempre, sua alma irá ser aprisionada em meu cajado e seu corpo, sua casca será minha pra sempre. _–Diz fazendo com que as unhas do seu indicador e o do meio crescessem rapidamente e mudando de cor para preta.

E então seguiu perto do Adam, puxando seu braço fazendo com que ficasse esticado, e tenta então começar o ritual de possessão eterna.

"_Quines forces deplorar la meva força està en tot el seu ser, que el viatge de la seva ànima és a les meves mans, guardar com un estel apagat, el seu interior tot l'ésser és meu, així que sempre pot fer ús de la seva escorça. Que cada vegada més vitalitat em enriqueixen la vida i la salut, de manera que serà per a l'eternitat ..."_

E antes que pudesse terminar o rito, a porta da casa é arrombada e dois caçadores entram atirando contra ele.  
Enquanto distraia o Deus pagão, o outro caçador ia desamarrando o Adam...

Logo depois de desamarrado, o caçador grita para ele correr pra longe e fora dali... Enquanto eles distraiam a criatura.  
E então o Adam corre, e vai pra bem longe da casa, e liga para o Dean.

_- Dean, me ajude, tem um monstro na nossa casa, agora tem dois caçadores lutando contra ele. Mas não sei se eles são capazes de lutar contra aquela criatura. Venham para cá, por favor._ –Diz Adam em um tom mais que alterado e cansado.

_- Espera Adam, estamos indo para ai._ –Grita Dean ao telefone.

E então a ligação cai.  
A criatura estava próximo ao Adam novamente, ele tinha a rápida velocidade e então obviamente chegou logo perto dele...

_- Onde pensa que vai? Eu disse que o seu corpo será meu eternamente!_

E o pega pelo braço, e com tanta força que o impede de se soltar.

E então ele começa a tentar fazer o rito novamente, ali mesmo na rua escura.

"_Quines forces deplorar la meva força està en tot el seu ser, que el viatge de la seva ànima és a les meves mans, guardar com un estel apagat, el seu interior tot l'ésser és meu, així que sempre pot fer ús de la seva escorça..." _

E então é interrompido novamente pelos caçadores, e agora já bem irritado... Ele corre velozmente atrás dos dois caçadores largando o Adam, que obviamente corre dali e corre de volta para a casa, não por que era um idiota, mas por que era o lado oposto pra onde a coisa correu.

Ele chega à casa pega uma winchester que tinha guardada debaixo de uma parte do chão da cozinha, e enquanto carregava a arma seu celular toca, ele atende e era o Sam.

_- Adam, não sei se vai dar tempo de chegarmos logo, estamos à caminho. Mas me escute se tiver tempo, pega uma faca de prata na cozinha, passe seu sangue nela e quando a coisa estiver próximo a você, apunhale-a. Entendeu? _

_- O que? Mas por quê? Eu devo por meu sangue nela? _

_- Sim, faça isso, rápido! _

Então desliga o celular...

Adam corre para próximo à gaveta e então pega a tal faca de prata, com ela faz um corte em seu braço na parte inferior abaixo da junta, e então o sangue começa a escorrer sobre a faca, e ele a mela toda com o seu sangue, e esconde-a seguindo para onde o Deus estava.

E a caminho do lado em que os caçadores tinham atraído à coisa, aparece rapidamente em velocidade na sua direção o Deus Pagão, e lhe golpeia com uma forte força, fazendo-o cair no chão.  
E então ele pega a faca se levanta e tenta apunhala-lo e fracassa, pois o ele ver que estava pegando a faca e chuta sua mão fazendo com que a faca voe para longe de si.

_- Está pensando que pode ser mais experto do que um Deus?  
Você só pode estar perdendo a noção das coisas..._ —Dizia enquanto pegava-o pela camisa, fazendo-o levantar.

E o lança contra uma árvore no local, fazendo-o gritar com o impacto...

Então chega os Winchesters, Sam e Dean atirando contra o Deus, tirando a atenção do Adam.

_- Seu desgraçado, qual é, larga o meu irmão!_ –Diz Dean.

Ao escutar aquela frase, Sam se desconcentra um pouco e olha para o Dean discretamente.

_- Ele o chamou de irmão, depois de todo esse tempo será que o Dean está começando a vê-lo como irmão?_ –Pensa Sam.

E seguem pegando a atenção para si, enquanto Adam estava ainda tonto levantando indo atrás da tal faca... Que por sinal estava um pouco longe de si.

_- Adam!_ –Grita Dean.

Então o Deus chega perto de Dean e lhe dá um chute que o lança longe, e então Sam corre para perto dele, e segue atirando, agora na cabeça, que claro não tinha efeito algum...

O Deus chega perto do Sam, tira a arma de sua mão. E ele levanta-o pela camisa quando estava prestes a arremessa-lo longe como um boneco o Adam chega por trás dele e o apunhala com a faca.

Antes de alguma ação, o Deus solta o Sam e rapidamente com um soco na cabeça de Adam o faz desmaiar.  
E logo em seguida, a boca da menina que o Deus estava possuindo se abre e uma luz bem forte sai por seus orifícios, como uma explosão.  
E então a menina cai no chão como uma pedra...

Sam então fica observando aquela situação, e comprova o que duvidava. O Adam era virgem, e graças a ele puderam concluir essa.

_- Ei, irmão, acorda... Adam acorda!  
Sammy me ajuda aqui a levá-lo para casa..._ –Diz Dean já próximo ao Adam com ele nos braços.

Então Dean e Sam chegam próximos a casa e se deparam com os dois caçadores mortos no caminho...  
E assim, entram em casa deixando o Adam no sofá.

_- Sammy, vamos dar um jeito naqueles caras lá fora. _–Diz Dean.

_- Não, não se preocupe, fique aqui com o Adam que eu dou conta deles lá fora. _

Sam então segue rumo a esconder os corpos dos caçadores até amanhã de manhã, para que possam dar fim adequadamente.

Adam começa a acordar, e ao abrir os olhos vê o irmão mais velho ao seu lado, e sorrir.

_- Acho que fiz a coisa certa, né? _–Diz Adam lentamente acordando do desmaio.

Dean olha para o mais novo, e o abraça.

_- Cara, você deve ter mais cuidado. Você mal chegou e já quer ir embora...?_ –Diz Dean já terminado de abraça-lo.

_- Não é isso, é que eu... Bem, uma longa história, conto depois quando estivermos todos juntos.  
Agora preciso de um banho, vou subir e tomar um pra depois tentar relaxar..._

_- Sim, você deve fazer isso. Eu te ajudo._ –Diz Dean ajudando-o a levantar.

Então ambos sobem, para o quarto do Adam, e após deixar o Adam lá, ele sai... E o Adam como de costume inicia o banho de porta aberta, ambas as portas, do quarto e a do banheiro.  
O Dean após uns segundos volta, pois havia esquecido a chave do impala no quarto enquanto ajudava o mais novo a entrar no banheiro.  
Entrando no quarto ele ver que a porta do banheiro está aberta, e então sem querer ele ver o irmão mais novo tomando banho, de costas ele estava para a vista da porta.  
E Dean ficou ali por uns segundos, não sabia o porquê, mas estava observando o corpo nu do mais novo, enquanto a água escorria pelo seu liso corpo, que ainda estava com uns roxos e machucados pelas costas... Ele não sabia ao certo mais estava com vontade de cuidar do irmão, entrar naquele banheiro e fazer curativos naqueles machucados...  
Então Sam entra no quarto e antes de dizer algo, ele observa a cena e ver o irmão concentrado olhando para o banheiro.

_- Dean?_

Ele se desconcentra e até meio que se assusta...

_- Ah, oi Sammy... Então, estava ajudando o Adam a chegar aqui em cima para um banho...  
Conseguiu esconder os caras?_

_- Sim, consegui...  
Vamos descer pra comer algo? _

_- Comer, claro, vamos lá..._

**Então ambos descem para comer algo na cozinha...**

**E Sam ainda com a cena que viu na cabeça, sem falar na forma que o Dean dirigiu a palavra ao Adam, bem, poderia ser que o Dean estava apenas aceitando-o finalmente como família.  
Queria ele pensar assim... **


	2. Mitologia

_**Classificação:** +18  
_

_**Categorias:** Supernatural  
_

_**Personagens Principais:** __Sam Winchester, ____Dean Winchester,_ Adam Milligan  


_**Gêneros: **Ação, Drama, Fantasia, Horror, Lemon, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Terror, Yaoi  
_

_**Avisos: **Bissexualidade, Drogas, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Incesto, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Violência_

**_CAPA: http(dois pontos)/abre(ponto)ai/j5t ~(_**substitua**_)~_**

**_Sinopse Completa: _**Dean e Sam Winchester acabaram de descobrir que tem um irmão mais novo chamado Adam Milligan, no início foi um impacto bem grande saber disso, John morreu sem ao menos ter tocado no assunto, porém de uns tempos pra cá eles acabaram que aceitando o fato. E agora após a morte da mãe do Adam, e já sem pai, ele pede abrigo aos seus irmãos mais velhos, que acabam aceitando-o.  
Diferente das demais famílias, esses três irmãos tem algo muito mais que em comum e que irá os unir de uma forma mais que intensa.

_**Disclaimer:** Contem Wincest(Relação amorosa/sexual entre os irmãos Winchester) se não gosta, nem comece a ler.  
__Bem, o Supernatural não me pertence, nada aqui além da capa, sinopse, e história me pertencem.  
__Lembrando mais uma vez, ESSA FIC CONTEM WINCEST. Não ficou claro? Vai no google imagens e bota essa palavrinha pra buscar, e ta-dam, é isso. =D Sim, sou um monstro. Prazer. (: Se bem que com tantas fotos no google e fics espalhadas por ai sobre isso, acho que tem mais monstros como eu por ai né?  
__Bem, denuncie a gente pros Winchesters, logo logo ele vem executar a gente, ~lepula~. ^^/ Aproveita que o Dean saiu do purgatório. ;D  
__LEMBRANDO: OS CAPÍTULOS SÃO INDEPENDENTES, EXCETO AOS QUE CONTER O "CONTINUA..."._

* * *

**2. Mitologia **

* * *

_- Dean, acorda!_ –Diz Sam em tom alto.

_- O que foi Sammy? Que horas são? _–Diz ele ainda meio sonolento.

_- 3h30. Não escutou o rádio? O trabalho nos chama. _

_- Me pergunto quando terei uma noite de sono completa..._ –Diz Dean se levantando da cama, ascendendo o abajur ao lado da mesma.

Então nesse ritmo ele entra no banheiro para se ajeitar e cair na estrada, o mesmo faz Sam.

Depois de alguns minutos, ambos já estão prontos. E então eles seguem seu destino...  
Mas antes de descer, Dean resolve dar uma passada no quarto do Adam, e deixar-lhe um bilhete avisando-o sobre.

_- Pode ir descendo Sam, eu vou só deixar um recado pro Adam e logo já desço. _–Diz Dean indo em direção ao quarto do Adam.

Então Sam fica segundos se perdendo em seus pensamentos, pois claro, Dean estava preocupado demais com o Adam, isso não era algo normal. Não vindo do Dean para com o Adam.  
E logo desce, seguindo a caminho do impala que estava estacionado em frente à casa.

Bem, alguns minutos se passam e então vem o Dean em direção a si.  
E logo dão partida ao seu destino.

-x

Enquanto seguiam rumo ao local, iam conversando sobre tais coisas a respeito ao trabalho, claro.

_- Então Sammy, o que estamos indo caçar?_ –Diz bocejando lentamente.

_- Bem, de acordo com a minha dedução, pode ser que estejamos lhe dando com algo novo. Pois eu não sei ao certo o que de fato seja...  
Alertaram de mudanças climáticas, e pessoas desaparecendo. _

_- O que você acha que seja? Algum presságio? _

_- Não sei. Provavelmente, mas o que não bate é esses tantos de pessoas desaparecendo. _

_- Não seria melhor ligarmos para o Bobby?_

_- Sim, é melhor. Mas vamos nos acomodar ao certo do caso, e ai ligamos para o Bobby._

_- Tudo bem, veja se no diário do pai diz algo sobre, que pelo menos bata em comparação. Algo que possa nos ajudar saber o que seja._

_- Sim Dean, estou procurando, apenas presta atenção na estrada tá legal. _

Dean olha para o Sam como se estivesse dizendo, dirigir o meu bebê é uma das coisas que sei fazer de melhor.  
E então se vira a mirar a estrada.

-x

**Columbus, Ohio – 7h20am**

Após algumas horas, eles chegam ao local, e já estavam acomodados no motel.

_- Dean, acho que agora podemos ligar para o Bobby, descobri mais coisas sobre o nosso caso._ –Diz Sam entrando no cômodo alugado por eles.

_- E o que descobriu?_ –Diz Dean fechando o notebook do Sam que estava na mesa.

_- Bem, de acordo com minha tática de dedução, estamos lidando com Crono. _

_- Crono? O que seria isso?_ –Diz Dean fazendo caras e bocas.

_- Sim, Crono. Um Deus da mitologia Grega. _

_- Sério isso? E como matamos o desgraçado?_

_- Calma, ainda não terminei de explicar.  
Não é um simples Deus, ele está lelé da cuca, está doidinho. Digamos que ele está engolindo pessoas ao seu redor, e cada vez que ele faz isso, é uma mudança climática em tal local. Isso explica o desaparecimento de toda essa gente, e cada suposto presságio. _

_- Mas então ele está confundindo pessoas com seu sucrilho preferido, por causa da sua esquizofrenia repentina?_ –Dean em um tom irônico.

_- Não Dean, deixa eu te explicar sobre ele. _

Então Sam segue até o notebook e abre uma página de pesquisa sobre o tal Deus Grego.

_- Está vendo esse na foto? É o Crono. Simbolicamente, obvio. Mas como ainda não o vimos, não podemos julgar sua aparência. Porém tudo indica que ele tem a aparência de um jovem de mais ou menos 65 anos, barbudo e cabelos longos. E ele anda com uma espécie de objeto diferente consigo. Na mitologia, diz-se ser uma foice amolada por sua própria mãe. Pois não sabemos se esse doido está andando por ai com a tal foice, ou se ele a disfarça de alguma forma, então preste atenção aos detalhes.  
E sobre estar engolindo tais pessoas, como dito na história, ele engolia seus filhos assim que nasciam. Dessa forma, procurava impedir o cumprimento da profecia que afirmava que um de seus filhos, um dia, o destronaria. Pode-se dizer que por conta de sua maluquice ele está confundindo as pobres vítimas com seus respectivos filhos. _

_- Nossa, quando a gente pensa que já viu de tudo nessa longa estrada de trabalho, me aparece um Deus maluco com medo de perder sua majestade.  
E como matamos o desgraçado? _

_- Ai que está essa parte eu não sei. Por isso precisamos ligar para o Bobby. _

Então Dean pega seu celular e faz uma chamada para o Bobby.

_- O que é?_ –Diz uma voz rouca e desgasta do outro lado da linha.

_- Bobby? Sou eu, Dean. Precisamos da sua ajuda..._

_- Quando é que não precisam?_ –Diz ironicamente.

_- Estamos em um caso, e precisamos saber como matar um Crono. Deus da mitologia grega._

_- Um quê?  
Você só pode estar brincando. _

_- Por quê? _

_- Essas criaturas nunca apareceram na face da Terra. Então nenhum caçador pode confirmar como se mata um. Tudo o que temos são tentativas, nada concretas. _

_- Não importa, devemos ao menos tentar.  
E como diz o mito? _

_- Tenho algo bem por aqui, requer uma breve busca antes... Pois é algo que não se pode encontrar na internet, foi de um livro muito antigo que roubei de uma biblioteca em Michigan. Esperem um tempo, e eu retorno a ligação pra vocês rapaz. _

_- Tudo bem, estaremos esperando. _

E então a ligação é finalizada.

_- O que o Bobby disse?_ –Diz Sam curiosamente.

_- Bem, ele disse que precisa de tempo para achar um tal livro onde se diz "supostamente" como matar a coisa. _

_- Supostamente? Então quer dizer que não é nada certo?_

_- Sam não temos escolha se quando nem ao menos o Bobby sabe a resposta.  
Vamos esperar a ligação dele, e veremos como fazer o desgraçado ir pro seu lugar de origem, Grécia, ou seja, lá qual for o lugar._

_- São de Urano, Dean. _

_- Que seja... _

Dean então pega o seu outro celular e disca um número.

_- Pra quem vai ligar agora?_ –Pergunta Sam já sabendo a resposta.

_- Estou preocupado com o Adam, quero ver se está tudo bem. Sabe como foi da ultima vez que saímos pra caçar, ele apenas se deu mal._ –Diz Dean esperando a ligação completar.

_- Olha Dean, eu acho que o Adam já é bem grande, deveria ter aceitado quando você e eu iriamos ensina-lo a caçar. Ele mesmo não quis, agora vivendo com a gente, ele devia saber que seria exatamente isso..._

_- Adam? _–**Peraí Sam**—_Sim sou eu Dean._ –Diz Dean interrompendo o Sam.  
Por que estou ligando? Bem, sabe como foi da ultima vez, então queria saber se está tudo bem...

_- Ah desisto._ –Diz Sam saindo do motel, deixando o Dean ali ao celular.

Ele sai que o Dean nem ao menos percebe.

-x

Sam vai até um bar local, beber algumas, ou pelo menos só uma. Ele estava irritado com tal preocupação do Dean com o Adam, preocupação ao extremo.  
Isso o dava vontade de beber bastante, sempre que estava irritado.

Sentado no bar, frente ao balcão. Começa a pedir os drinks, começando por uma cerveja.  
E fica ali por alguns minutos, com media de tempo que deu para tomar uns 4 copos de cerveja.

_-Ei, jovem._ –Diz uma voz rouca e bem idosa aparentemente.

Sam então olha para o lado e se depara com o senhor de idade, com um olho branco e uma bengala de madeira escura.

_- Poderia me dar uma ajuda? _

Sam então, obviamente, para ajudar um senhor de idade oferece sua ajuda.

_- O que posso ajudar Senhor?_ –Diz Sam virando-se para o Senhor ao seu lado.

_- Eu preciso de ajuda para achar a chave da minha casa, perdi a caminho de casa... Estava nesse bar bebendo, e não sei se perdi aqui ou exatamente a caminho que estava seguindo. _

_- Bem, vamos ver se está por aqui... _

Sam então começa a fazer uma breve busca pelo local, e não encontra nada.

_- Senhor, por aqui ela não está, eu já revirei o suficiente e não encontro a tal chave.  
Qual o caminho que você seguiu até se dar conta de que a perdeu? _

_- Não jovem, não precisa se preocupar, eu me viro sozinho. Não se preocupe, obrigado pela ajuda._

_- Ei, não precisa ser assim. Eu estou sem fazer nada no momento, não me importo em lhe ajudar. _

_- Que jovem bondoso, então venha comigo. Me siga... _

Então Sam vai atrás do idoso que buscava pela sua chave.

Passam alguns minutos e Sam seguia ainda o idoso, e buscando atentamente a tal chave do senhor.

_- Senhor, me desculpe, é que já percorremos um longo caminho e creio que o senhor de fato não vai encontrar mais essa chave. Já rodamos o bastante, e nada dela.  
Não acha melhor irmos até um chaveiro e contatarmos? _

Então o velho que estava parado de costa para Sam, se vira com os olhos completamente brancos e brilhantes, como se fosse sair uma luz imensa deles.  
Sam ainda meio tonto pelas bebidas, não entende muito bem a situação. E então só se dar conta quando a bengala do velho começa a se modificar rapidamente se transformando em uma foice completa, e bem afiada dava-se pra notar.  
Só assim Sam então começa a correr, o velho que mal andava direito, começou a deslizar pelo chão, como se flutuasse.

Sam então corre o bastante para chegar até um beco vazio e aparentemente parecia que tinha o despistado.  
Ele ainda tonto pelo efeito da bebida, pega o seu celular e liga para o Dean.  
Após umas três chamas o Dean atende.

_- Dean, o Crono. Ele está atrás de mim, eu estou meio tonto, você precisa vir rápido. _

_- Espera, mas Sam, onde você está? _–Diz Dean já em desespero.

_- Eu não sei Dean. Apenas estava em um bar perto do motel, e de lá fui andando e andando que eu acabei aqui, não sei onde estou. _

_- Mas o que você ver perto de você, uma loja, ou algum centro comercial, me diz Sammy!_

_- Eu vejo uma loja de doce, como uma confeitaria, toda rosa. E eu estou de frente pra ela num beco. _

E então Dean apenas escuta um barulho de como Sam estivesse caído e o celular tivesse sido jogado a forças no chão, porém ainda com ele na linha.

Dean rapidamente pega suas armas e segue para o tal local que Sam havia dito no celular.

-x

Após um tempo buscando e andando, ele encontra o tal lugar que Sam tinha dito.  
E corre para o beco a sua frente...  
Chegando lá estava Sam sendo imprensado pelo Crono na parede, ele já estava abrindo a boca, absurdamente de uma forma estranha que ao pé da letra poderia se comparar com uma anaconda.

Então Dean se aproxima e então pega a estaca de madeira que estava em sua bolça, e parte para cima do Deus.  
Só que ao chegar bem próximo, Crono joga o Sam contra as latas de lixo no loca, e se vira para Dean, rapidamente fazendo o lançar longe a estaca de madeira.

_- Sammy, a estaca, na cabeça! _–Diz Dean sendo imprensado por ele, que ainda estava de boca bem aberta, pronto para engolir o Dean por completo.

Quando estava prestes a abocanhar o Dean, Sam por trás do Crono apunhala-lo com a estaca de madeira, bem no centro do crânio.

Logo começa uma tempestade, e o Crono começou a brilhar como um Sol, tão forte que Sam e Dean não aguentaram ficar de olhos nus, acabaram tampando-os com seus braços.  
E então Crono explode fazendo um rápido e forte tremor no local. Sumindo em pó!

Assim, fazendo com que a tempestade passe, porém a chuva seguia. Mas o Crono já havia sumido.

_- Sammy, venha. Precisamos voltar para o motel._ –Diz Dean levantando o irmão pela roupa.

-x

Depois de já no motel.

Ambos já estavam tomado banho e prontos para ir para casa.

_- Dean, então o palpite do Bobby deu certo, aparentemente._ –Diz Sam vindo de direção ao banheiro.

_- Tudo indica que sim. _

_- E precisava apenas de uma estaca de madeira?_

_- Sim, e uma oraçãozinha irritante em grego, para Zeus. _

_- Zeus? O que ele tem haver? _

_- Bem, preste atenção na minha explicação.  
Cronos tinha medo de perder sua majestade para os seus respectivos filhos, e então ele os comiam para que essa profecia não se cumprisse, correto?  
Porém o que você não sabe, é que Réia, porém, ao dar a luz a Zeus, apresentou a seu marido uma pedra embrulhada em um lençol que imediatamente a engoliu acreditando tratar-se do filho recém-nascido. O que explica sua loucura...  
Tempos depois vomitou todos os seus filhos após tomar uma poção oferecida por Zeus que liderou seus irmãos numa batalha que culminou após dez anos com o destronamento de Crono. Cumpriu-se assim a profecia. Por isso ele estava louco e decidiu descontar na Terra. _

_- Dean, às vezes você tem momentos raros, e como este agora deveriam ser gravados. Você é hilário!  
Mas onde entra a estaca de madeira na história? _

_- Zeus deixou escapar um ritual de como chama-lo, disse-se em caso de emergência ou qualquer coisas que envolva sua Terra e família, deveríamos usar uma estaca de madeira virgem, fazendo a tal oração, que mais ou menos que serviria de chamado, um 190, digamos assim. _

_- Então o Crono não morreu? Só foi denunciado para o seu filho que agora reina em seu lugar? _

_- Exatamente Sam. Não matamos o Crono, apenas o fizemos voltar pra Grécia._

_- Urano, Dean._

_- Sim, que seja, Urano, Grécia, que ele nunca mais volte aqui. Que Zeus bote-o em uma camisa de força bem intensa. _

_- Então Dean, vamos embora? _

_- Mais que na hora._

_Eles descem do motel, entram no impala e pegam a estrada de volta para a casa. _

_-x _

_Chegando lá, ao entrar em casa, Dean rapidamente vai em busca do irmão, Adam._

_- Ei, Adam, chegamos! –Grita Dean pela Sala._

_Quando ele ia subir as escadas, pensando o irmão estar no quarto, Adam o chama da cozinha._

_- Ei, Dean, Sam, estou aqui na cozinha._

_- Que seja! _–Diz Sam revirando os olhos e subindo as escadas rumo ao seu quarto.

E Dean segue em direção à cozinha.

_- Nossa, que cheiro bom. O que é? _–Diz Dean entrando na cozinha.

_- Nada demais, apenas torta. Estava indo ver um filme._ –Diz Adam.

_- Torta? Ah cara, você tem que dividir comigo, depois dessa eu preciso é mesmo de uma torta._ –Diz Dean em tom manhoso.

_- Só se você topar assistir o filme comigo, então divido com você. _

_- Fechado! _

_- Eu vou só pegar os copos, e a cerveja... _–Diz Adam aproximando-se da pia.

Ao se virar, os copos escorregam de suas mãos, caindo rapidamente ao chão.  
Então ele se abaixa para catar os cacos, e Dean ao mesmo tempo se abaixa junto.

Eles ao sentido rápido, percebem que estão bem próximos, sem querer a situação os levou aquela posição...  
Então a respiração de ambos começou a acelerar, Dean não pensava em nada, apenas estava ali olhando para a boca do Adam perto da sua, parados com a situação...

_- Gente, eu escutei um ba...rulho..._ –Diz Sam entrando na cozinha e se deparando com aquela cena, que por sinal, bem confusa para si.

Rapidamente Dean se levanta, e passa a mão na cabeça com ar sem graça, sem o que dizer como se estivesse sido pego fazendo algo de muito errado. E Adam segue de cabeça baixa, agachado catando os cacos.

_- Ah Sam, é que Adam deixou os copos caírem, estava ajudando-o a catar. Pode ajuda-lo, eu vou desfazer minha mala, e volto para ver o tal filme com o Adam. _–Diz Dean embaraçado.

_- Ok, Dean. Eu o ajudo, mas vocês vão ver um filme? _–Diz Sam em um tom já alterado.

_- Sim, vamos, se quiser pode assistir com a gente. _–Diz Adam, respondendo por Dean.

_- Não, obrigado. Tenho que descansar, preciso muito disso._ –Sam diz, se abaixando para ajudar o Adam.

Dean segue para o seu quarto, iria se trocar...  
Chegando lá, se afunda em pensamentos.

_- Como é que eu pude pensar em fazer algo com ele? Como pode passar aquelas coisas na minha mente... Eu quis... Eu quis... Beijá-lo? _

Após uns segundos se troca e desce para ver o tal filme com o Adam, Sam sobe sem dizer mais nada além de "Boa Noite".

_- Então Dean, como dito, aqui está sua torta, e sente-se vamos começar o filme..._ –Diz Adam sentado no sofá frente a TV.

_**...Continua**_


End file.
